


You Don't See Me

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [10]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>February 11: In the ice of its own indifference</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Don't See Me

**Author's Note:**

> _February 11: In the ice of its own indifference_

It was obvious Dustin still hadn't forgiven her. It was difficult getting him to trust her again, now that they were on the same side and she wasn't leading him on just to humiliate him. But the thing Dustin didn't seem to understand was that it wasn't all pretend. Not the way she felt about him then. Not the way she felt about him now either. She had only wanted validation from her uncle, but it was clear that getting validation from her evil uncle was a lesson in futility. He hadn't cared about any one but himself and his own selfish deeds. Maybe that was what Dustin thought of her now. She had acted selfishly before. It hurt. And it didn't matter that she was seeing the error of her ways now. All he could see now was how she had gotten him to trust her and ended up betraying that trust.

Good and evil was black and white to him. There was no gray; no doing it only because it was the only kind of family she ever had and she would've done anything to hold on to, even going so far to do all the horrible things she did.

It didn't matter that she had a new family now.


End file.
